Divorce
Episode Description Divorce is an episode from Season 2017 were Plankton and Karen gets a divorce after a heated argument. Plot It's late evening in Bikini Bottom, and Plankton is seen at The Chum Bucket watching the Angry German Kid. A voice trumpet then rises in Plankton's room were Karen speaks through it telling Plankton that it's time for dinner. At first Plankton refuses to come downstairs and demands Karen to bring the food upstairs instead which causes Karen to yell at the top of her voice. Plankton then comes downstairs to notice a plate of holographic meatloaf. He then complains about it causing Karen to remind him that it's his turn to take out the trash. Plankton becomes more furious than he was and proceeds to argue with Karen. This lead to Karen and Plankton getting a divorce and wished to never see each other again. Morning then arrives and Plankton is seen at at the park on a bench searching for new love interest. His first encounter was Sandy who refuses to go out with Plankton when he asked if he wanted to go out with her. His second encounter was a naked woman with boobs and proceeds to make out with her. A police officer and his K9 arrives and sees the romance going on and tells them that they should stop unless they want to face time in jail. When the cop left, the boyfriend of the girl sees that Plankton is making out with her and then beats up Plankton. After getting severally injured,Plankton had no choice to have a word with SpongeBob on how him and Karen can back together. Plankton arrives to SpongeBob's place and tells him everything that happen between Karen and him and SpongeBob agrees that they should have a wedding to get back together. Plankton agrees with SpongeBob's idea and the wedding was finally held that very same day. At the wedding, SpongeBob was the preacher declaring the husband and wife of Plankton and Karen and the couple agreed to never fight each other ever again. At the end, Plankton and Karen leaves the wedding chapel to steal the formula, leaving the others to chase after them. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Mrs. Puff (cameo) * Plankton * Karen * Fish People * Rick Star * Grandpa Squidward * Naked Woman * Ghetto Guy Music Happy Wonders: (Kevin MacLeod) Fluffing a Duck: (Kevin MacLeod) Majora's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Title Theme: (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Thing Plunger: (Paper Mario: Color Splash) Puppet Ganon (Puppet Mode): (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Carefree: (Kevin MacLeod) Furusato (My Soundtrap (Soundtrack 2.0 Series (Volume II)) Bridal Chorus The Slide Whistle Song (SpongeBob SquarePants Soundtrack) Quotes "Well pucker up and suck her up" - Plankton '"Hold up guys, WAIT FOR ME!!"- SpongeBob "I wouldn't say that if I we're you Plankton!"- Mr. Krabs Episode Thumbnail